No Time Left
"No Time Left" is the fifth and final episode of Season 1 of The Walking Dead Video Game. It was released on November 20th, 2012 for PlayStation Network and November 21st for Xbox 360 and PC in North America. Plot Episode 5 picks up from Episode 4 left off. After revealing or hiding Lee's bite from the group, Lee goes to Vernon's hideout (Under Crawford) and realizes that it is abandoned. The stranger, also known as Campman, contacts Lee through Clementine's radio saying that Clementine is fine, and that you have to choose your words very carefully. After choosing your option, Lee realizes that she is somewhere else in the city. Lee continues to search the bunkhouse (morgue) for some tools and finds a rib spreader. After using the tool on the elevator Lee passes out from the bite's infection. When he awakens, he has the option of cutting off his arm or leaving it, and depending on who came with him, he must either cut it off himself or have a group member do it. Regardless, Lee and any others (if anyone else went with him) begin climbing the elevator shaft of the hospital, which is seen to be overrun by hordes of walkers on the inside and out. The group, or Lee, arrives on the roof and sees the streets crowded with thousands of walkers. However, using Molly's strategy from Episode 4, Lee manages to reach a bell tower next to the roof. Ringing it, he draws the hordes to the tower, thinning the streets and allowing the group to push on back to the manor. Depending on whoever came with Lee in Episode 4, the result on arrival can differ. It is shown that whoever stayed behind at the house was/were ambushed and locked in the shed by Vernon's group, who then proceeded to steal the boat. If everyone was with Lee, Omid will find a note left by Vernon either saying that you deserved it, or he feels really bad about it. However, the group continues to search for Clementine. If Ben was saved in Episode 4, Kenny will get frustrated with him once again. After angrily stating that he should've been left to die in Crawford, an enraged Ben fires back at Kenny. The teen exclaims that he is sorry for what he has caused, but also says that Kenny was lucky that he had his family to lose, and was able to say goodbye. Ben reveals that he never had the chance to know what happened to his own, and tells Kenny to stop wishing him dead. The conversation is interrupted when the herd catches up with them and invades the manor. The group puts up a vicious stand but is forced into the attic where they are trapped. A squabble between Kenny, who is paranoid of Lee's bite and him turning (even if his arm was removed) and Lee began, culminating in Lee hesitating to throw a stone bust head at Kenny, Throwing at the wall instead. If Lee hesitates and does not grab the bust, Kenny will grab it and throw it at the wall in anger. The wall is shown to be weak and decaying, and leading to the house next to it. The group breaks through it and ends up in a sealed room where a couple committed a double-suicide, locking their room off from the walkers infesting the house. Lee finds a balcony where it is possible to cross to the next roof, and the group follows. If Ben is still alive and accompanied Lee, the balcony will collapse and fall as he begins to jump. In an attempt to save ben, Lee and Kenny run down to go and see if he's okay. after removing a bunch of bags of him, it is shown that ben has been impaled on the railing. As Kenny begins to yank him of, ben shouts in pain, attracting walkers into the alleyway. as the walkers close in, Kenny demands Lee to go and find Clementine. after Kenny pushes Lee past the gate and locks it, he apologizes to Lee for any pain he has caused Lee in the past, and that this is his chance to redeem himself. as the walkers overrun the alley, Kenny uses his last bullet to prevent ben from re-animation. Kenny is never seen to be killed, not in this or the Christa situation. If Ben was killed in Episode 4, and Kenny came along with the group, the balcony will stay intact and they get onto the next building's roof. Following the accidental dropping of Lee's walkie-talkie inside the building through a hole in the roof, Christa jumps down and retrieves it. Kenny and Lee attempt helping her, by using a pole, but she slips and tumbles down again. Kenny jumps in, boosts her up, and is then surrounded by walkers. He fights through them with his last bullets, throwing them off of him, before succumbing to his fate. As Lee, Christa, and Omid finally reach the waterfront just across from the Marsh House, they are forced to climb over a large Maccabe Imports sign to get to the next rooftop, as walkers crowd the street below. Whether the player decides to either send Lee or Christa and Omid first the sign will collapse, separating them. Lee orders Christa and Omid to go on and meet him later, and, by player choice, to take care of Clementine when he is "gone". Lee descends into the streets and fights his way through the massive horde of walkers armed with a butcher knife he found earlier, and a shard of glass (if his arm was not amputated). After killing several and being splattered in their blood, Lee's scent begins to match that of the walkers, and many ignore him because of this. He arrives in the Marsh House and searches several rooms until he finds one with a bedroom and closet door roped together. He walks in curiously, only to have The Stranger appear behind him with a pistol drawn. Though Clementine calls out, thinking she hears Lee, the Stranger puts the gun to Lee, forcing him to be quiet and abandon his possessions. The Stranger, in a psychotic but calm state, sits down with Lee and has a discussion with him, asking him if he has ever "hurt anyone". After the player's response and a short talk, The Stranger reveals the station wagon from Episode 2 belonged to him and his family. Whether or not Lee and Clementine looted it, his reaction is the same. It is revealed his son (Adam) went missing on a hunting trip. When he returned to the station wagon where his family stated, he and his wife (Tess) went back out but failed to find his son still. They returned, and Lee's group had stolen his supplies, effectively ruining his life as some of Lee's group had stated. His wife took their daughter (Elizabeth) and left, although he found them again one day later. His words and the presence of her wife's severed, reanimated head in the Stranger's bag indicate he may have found her after she had reanimated. Using his own walkie-talkie, he reveals to have been monitoring Lee and his group since Episode 2's events, and depending on the decisions the player made throughout Episode 1, he confronts Lee about his many difficult choices, from saving Carley or Doug, to going to the St. John's Dairy with Clementine, or lying to her about who you really are. In the end, the Stranger tells Lee that he will take Clementine and "hurt Lee so bad." While he begins talking to his wife's severed head he keeps in a bowling bag, which is shown to be reanimated, Clementine escapes from the room and, using one of several objects Lee placed on a table at the Stranger's order (if player ignores all items on table she attacks him with her hands), sneaks up and attacks him just as he says that Clementine "wouldn't hurt a fly." Lee and The Stranger begin a fierce brawl, both trying to get the Stranger's gun which is knocked around the room. In the ensuing fight, either Clementine will shoot the Stranger, or Lee can choke him and if he kills him, has a choice of shooting him to prevent reanimation or not. Lee and Clementine reunite, and just as they leave, a walker appears at the door. However, as it sniffs Lee, it ignores him, going for Clementine, though Lee stops it. Realizing from a comment by Clementine about the "muck" on him that the walker was confused by his scent, he takes an organ from the walker and rubs it on Clementine in order to mask her scent as well. The two initially manage to wade through the walkers outside on the street well, until Clementine sees a zombified Ed and Diana walking the streets. Saddened and terrified, Lee tries to calm her, but passes out once more. Waking up in what appears to be a store of some kind, Clementine had taken Lee there for safety. Depending on the next few player actions, Lee, on the brink of death now from the bite, whether he amputated his arm or not, tells her to restrain him to a nearby radiator in order to keep him from attacking her. They find a zombified security guard trapped in an office where an emergency exit lays, and when Clementine attempts to take either his gun or keys based on Lee's decision, the walker attacks her. She ends up killing it with Lee's help, and with the gun and in tears, she begs Lee not to become one of "them" (walkers), though she states she does not think she can bring herself to kill him. Lee can give her advice, such as telling her to avoid cities, go with Omid and Christa, remain on her own, or keep her hair short. It is shown Clementine will remember his advice (this being a likely hint to a future installment). They say their final goodbyes, and Lee, with a great amount of sadness, can either have a breaking-down Clementine shoot him or leave him to reanimate. Either way, he closes his eyes, and dies painlessly and quickly. After the credits roll, a tearful Clementine is seen walking in the rural hills near Savannah. She sits down to rest near an abandoned car. While inspecting some shell casings off the ground, Clementine looks up and observes two human-like silhouetted figures in the distance. She looks at them for a while, and the two figures stop to look towards Clementine, as she remains unsure of what action to take. Then the episode ends, teasing once more to future installments. Credits *Lee Everett *Clementine *Kenny *Ben Paul (Determinant) *Christa *Omid *Stranger *Ed (Zombified) *Diana (Zombified) *Brie (Zombified) *Tess (Zombified) *Vernon (Off-Panel) *Boyd (Off-Panel) *Clive (Off-Panel) *Joyce (Off-Panel) *Adam (Mentioned) *Elizabeth (Mentioned) *Security Guard (Zombified) Deaths *Brie (Zombified) *Ben Paul (If saved in Episode 4) *Kenny *Stranger *Lee Everett *Security Guard (Zombified) Promotional Poster Trivia *There are 8 different ways to start Episode 5, depending on the characters that came with Lee Everett in the search for Clementine at the end of Episode 4. *This episode is the first episode to have no trailer for it at the end of the previous episode. *Charles, Glenn, and Mark are not mentioned in the character statistics at the end of "No Time Left", even though they were members of the group. *Lee and Clementine put guts on their body to blend in with the herd of walkers, similar to how Rick and Glenn did in the TV and Comic Series. *The song played at the end of the episode, during the credits, is "Take Us Back" by Alela Diane. *The incident that can occur to Ben Paul with the balcony is similar to the one where Randall impales his leg on a railing-pike, in the TV Series. *During the first two chapters, if only Lee and Kenny go to the hospital, there will be a few dialogue oversights. Kenny still says, "''we ''thought ''we ''lost you", Lee says "you guys", and Kenny says "We'll keep it steady on our end" (when talking about the ladder). *This episode features all four finalists and the winner from the pre-order contest as zombies, being Brie the first one to appear when the mansion is overrun. Three finalists are shown outside the Marsh House and the last one turns out to be the walker Lee shoots inside of it. Two of them are also on the preview image. References